My Pride, it's YOU!
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Although she said that it's alright, but deep inside, she is worried. She is worried that she will become a burden for him. Knowing the brunette's uneasy, Kougami sworn that he will protect her from the cruel law of the Sibly system. He will fight for her, their unborn child, his new family...his PRIDE!
1. Prologue: Started With An Accident

**Author Note: Muhahahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAH! FINALLY! :'D I had finally published my first Psycho-Pass series fan-fic! I felt so proud of myself! XD Still, the prologue might not be much, but I promise you that the next chapter will be better! So please~ give it a try~? *puppy eyes***

**P.S: This story has not been beta-read! :'( But I TRIED my best in it! So if there are any heavy and serious grammatical errors, please tell me! Reviews and critiques are welcomed!**

* * *

**My Pride, it's YOU**

A _Psycho-Pass_ fan-fic

By

KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

**Prologue- Started with an Accident**

* * *

A beautiful woman with short brown locks was counting her fingers as she wondered how most of her female friends could always find some men to settle down while she could not even find one.

Well, it's not that no one had never wooed over her. In fact, a lot did. However, things never worked out fine for her. Hell, even one of those men from her previous relationship had even ended up marrying her friend, which she found somehow ironic given all the circumstances.

Once again, she went back counting her fingers. How many times has she become a bridesmaid in a wedding anyway? Ever since she was a teen, she had always been one already, starting when one of her aunt gets married. That was her first time walking down the aisle as a bridesmaid and that was where she dreamed she'd get married someday as well. Sadly, it never happened 'till now and Akane resigned herself thinking perhaps she just wasn't meant to be in a relationship.

The brunette sighed. Perhaps the last time she has ever been in a relationship was when she was still sixteen. And that was already like years ago. Akane even had concluded that perhaps the gods had come to hate her for something she might have done wrong to them before.

She turned her attention back to the computer screen in front of her and placed one of her hands under her chin.

"Marriage… huh?"

Shaking her head, she wondered who she could ask advices from. The possibilities were few. Ever since the death of Yuki, the only true friend she had was Kaori. But sadly, her best friend was busy with her love life and she seriously doesn't think it would be a nice idea to ask her now. The other of her friends had always been downright out of the question and so were her superiors.

But then, maybe she could ask advices from Ginoza-san.

She grumbled. Some things would never change, especially her dependence on other peoples. Instead of finding answers on her own, she had yet again craved for someone else's counsel. Letting out a deep sigh, she slumped a bit in her chair.

"What's happening to you today?" A rough voice asked and she could feel a certain person's presence behind her. She turned around and she was completely taken aback when she came to meet face-to-face with Kougami Shinya who stared at her with a plain bored expression.

"Well, it's really nothing, Kougami-san…" she left the sentence hanging in the midair because she didn't even know how to finish up and she suspected that he wouldn't be interested either way.

"Why… are you doing here anyway, Kougami-san? Shouldn't you be on the cafeteria with the other Enforcers…?" she asked slowly as she tried to change the topic of their conversation.

A stack of papers gently hit her head and she blinked her eyes as Kougami stared at her in bored.

"Gino asked me to bring you these forms from the last mission we had accomplished."

She took the stack of papers and looked at the raven haired man in front of him before forcing a smile on her face. "Thanks…"

Kougami just shrugged his shoulder and yawned before snatching a silver pen from Akane's desk. He plopped down on the chair next to Akane and starting to work on the papers as the brunette continued to stare at him before heading towards the coffee machine at the edge of the room. There was a slight noise when she placed the two cups on the table and the elder man looked up at her as she sat down next to him.

"You know, you can just leave all these to me and went back to your quarter to rest. I'm perfectly capable on finishing these papers by my own."

The Enforcer let out a scoff.

"And yet Gino threatened me to help you because the others weren't available today. He said something like he couldn't trust you on doing it perfectly without causing a mess."

Grasping on one of the cups, he took a small sip of the bitter beverage.

"Let's finish this up quickly so I can leave and do my own works."

She bowed shortly to thank him before reaching out for a piece of paper. The texture of the paper was smooth against her fingertips as she placed the document on the surface of her working desk. It was a list of citizens who happened to die during the latest mission.

Akane glanced briefly at the ex-Inspector's emotionless expression. He was obviously concentrated on finishing the paperwork and most likely seemed not to care about her. She lowered her head and stared at the list before a name caught her attention.

_Shuusei Kagari._

She shook her head as a picture of the bloody corpse of Kagari flashed before her eyes. Tentatively touching her throbbing forehead, Akane closed her eyes and bite her lips.

She could feel tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she remembered the horrible death of Kagari. No one wanted to believe that the usual happy-go-lucky Enforcer will die… just like that.

Kougami stopped his work when he saw the pained expression on the Inspector's face. He glanced down at the paper in her hand and a frown tugged on his emotionless face when he realized what was troubling her.

"It's not your fault he dies. You should stop blaming yourself over it." He said. Although his tone was cold and emotionless but it was able to make Akane felt slightly calmed down.

"S-Still… I felt useless… You guys… were always there protecting me b-but… I never did anything back for you all. It was as if… I'm a burden to all of you." she muttered sarcastically and lowered her head, facing the cement floor and let her hot tears dripped on her skirt.

Kougami stayed silent and watched as her smaller figure trembled slightly and soft hiccups can be heard through her sobs. He wanted to comfort her, he seriously wanted to.

But how…?

He was never good in comforting peoples, he never knew how and what he should do to make a person felt better. Yet, deep inside his heart, he wished that he could make her stop those tears that he hated to see running down from her eyes.

"Do you…" he opened his mouth and said slowly, wrecking his mind to find a way that would able cheer her up.

"… Do you want to have a drink with me after finishing these paper works?"

* * *

Opening the food cupboard, Kougami detected an opened bottle of sake and a staggeringly expensive bottle of red wine. And despite the fact that Kougami knew that Akane had a high tolerance on alcohol, he couldn't help but grab another bottle of Whisky and pour some of the liquid into a glass before placing it in front of the younger brunette who downed the offensive drink in one swig.

The whiskey barely tasted anything and it felt more digestible than the usual beer that Akane drank in her apartment. There was a sudden change of temperature and everything seemed to be strangely warm for the brunette girl. She leaned back against the chair and stared at the lamp on top of her.

The lamp suddenly seemed to be much larger and brighter and she had the feelings of having spots dancing in her vision. She sank against the desk and started to giggle in a maniac and involuntary way.

The raven haired Enforcer who had finished his tenth glasses of whisky pinched the brick of his nose because he was feeling the floor underneath his feet was wobbling. Or was it not the floor but his legs? Anyhow, it still made him feel mocked to have such low tolerance over alcoholic beverages.

"Say, are you feeling better now?" he managed to mutter out in his drunken state as he waved his glass, as if calling over a waiter.

Akane gave him a nod and smiled, but her face drifted and her head lowered down, trying to hide her sad eyes.

"Inspector?" Kougami turned his attention back to the brunette girl as he watched her giving him a bitter smile. He gave out a sigh and rubbed his temple. "Look, Inspector. I'm never good in comforting peoples. I'm an Enforcer, you know? Did you know that most of the Enforcers won't have been so close to the Inspectors and some of them will even try to rape them? I think I'm actually more tamed than that."

"It's… not about that." She said in distraction. She tried to turn away, not wanting to ruin the wonderful night together with her silly guilt and thoughts, but Kougami grabbed her hands securely, letting her silently know that he was not going to give up so easily.

"… It's just that… I'm scared… that I… I might lose you one day just like how I had lose Yuki. I can't… I won't know what to do if you're gone as well."

Kougami smirked at her. "Do you care for me that much?" he asked as he leaned forward towards her. However, his eyes widened as she nodded her head slightly at his question.

"You didn't possibly mean it, did you?"

She just shook her head before looking straight into his crystal navy blue eyes, sincerity written were shown in her honey dark brown orbs. Kougami gave out a sigh and ran his hand through his short spiky raven hair.

"You're drunk-" he wasn't able to finish up his words as a pair of soft lips gently touched with his.

Her lips tasted bitter, like the alcohol she had drank. He blinked for a millisecond to regain his senses before pushing her away, rather roughly but he tried not to hurt her. The brunette girl tilted her head a bit as she looked at him in question.

"This… it's illegal." He muttered, avoiding her gaze. A soft frown tugged on Akane's face as she carefully brushed the bangs out of his face before leaning forward and kiss the tip of his nose.

"I know." She whispered. "But… it's not a crime… to want something as comforts, right?"

He stayed silent, before he leaned forward.

Cold shivers suddenly ran through Akane's body when the Enforcer absently started to skim his fingers over her cheek. The alcohol in her system was making her dizzy and she staggered backwards.

This time, it was him who initiated the kiss and it was by far not innocent like hers but she could feel that he was trying to be gentle on her. Head spinning, hands clenching at the fabric of his jacket tightly as she felt her eyelids grew heavy and finally, she closed her eyes, willingly opening her mouth to allow his tongue access.

The rest was nothing but a blur. Her brain stopped functioning as her vision turned dark.

* * *

The next morning, reality came back along with a horrible headache. The stinging pain between her thighs was hardly imperceptible compared to the sick feeling in her stomach. Akane found herself lying in an unfamiliar room, with a navy blue blanket covered her naked frame.

A pair of insecure eyes opened wide.

Naked? She turned around and found herself pressing against a certain person's chest. The Inspector was often being perceived as innocent, naïve and dense but she was fairly sure that this scenario had only one conclusion.

She had sex. With the Enforcer; Kougami Shinya on top of all.

The former Inspector yawned and cracked his eyes opened slowly. Blushing spectacularly, Akane rose into a sitting position and covered herself with the blanket. Yawning, Kougami followed her example and stood up, apparently not caring to cover his naked self. The brunette girl looked away as the older man started to dress himself up.

"Let's just forget about whatever we had done."

She stared at him, shock and surprised.

"… Why…?" she asked him as she avoid looking at him, afraid that he might see the broken look on her face.

He didn't reply her as he walked out from the room and closed the door, leaving the brunette girl alone.

* * *

She fluttered her eyes closed and rubbed her throbbing temple while biting her lips, trying hard not to let those hot tears to run down from her eyes. She turned around to face the empty place beside and she could feel a lump was trying to come out from her throat.

He had left, just like that. Without giving her a single glance.

_'Let's just forget about whatever we had done.'_

That's the last word he had said to her and it hurt her a lot.

She gave out a bitter laugh, trying to get the broken feeling away. However, her laughter didn't even subside as big, crystal tears slowly rolled down her flushed cheeks.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note : I'm already feeling like a pervert while writing this prologue... *hot steam came out from my head* Haha... ^^" But can you blame me? I'm only 15. =,=" If anyone of you wanted to read the sexuality scene... How 'bout asks another author to write it...? I had never written any smut scene before so don't put your hopes on me~ :D Haha~**


	2. Chapter 1: Forbidden Action

**A/N: I'm finally back… uoo… I just had the most horrible exam season in my life this time… and luckily it's all finished. Hold on. It's not finished yet. Can someone tell me why the hell must Masaoka die?! ;A; Uwaaa! First Kagari and now Masaoka?! NOOOO! I seriously hope he wasn't really died! ;_; Nobuchika had just started to realize how much his dad loves him!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Forbidden Action**

* * *

Akane Tsunemori was in deep thought. No, that wasn't right. She was in deep shit. Deep,_ deep_ shit.

She bit her lips as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, shaking her head vigorously. Just a few hours ago, she had received her health report from her doctor and it was said that she... was pregnant.

She didn't know what to do at all now.

She didn't want to take any extra measures, such as abortion. It would be too cruel for her to do so. The baby had done nothing wrong… she was the one who had done something so silly as having an one night stand with her companion. And even though she had just found out about the presence of her unborn child… she felt that she was attached to the little infant in her belly already.

She was not going to kill her baby just because of her carelessness. The tiny living thing with no evil inside him or her had the right to live and she was not going to take it away for her baby.

She had made her decision.

She's going to raise the baby into a strong and beautiful human being. The only problem leave was the little kid's daddy, Kougami Shinya.

_'Let's just forget about whatever we had done.'_

The words echoed in her mind once again and she lowered her head, her brows furrowed together as she wondered if she should really tell him that she was pregnant. She was afraid that he would be disgusted over her for getting pregnant on purpose by seducing him, or say that he had nothing to do with it.

Masaoka was looking at her with suspicion. The young Inspector and him were currently going on a murdering case they had been ordered to investigate about. Akane was so lost in thought that Masaoka knew that she was hiding something.

"So…" Masaoka said as he looked at her. "Young missy."

"Yes, Masaoka-san…?"Akane asked, trying to act as normal as she could.

"You are acting odd, young missy." He responded, his right hand supporting his head as he smiled in a fatherly way to her. "Why's that? You can always talk to me about your problems if you don't mind."

"Maybe it's your imagination, Masaoka-san. I'm okay." the brown haired girl muttered as she sustained from his gaze.

"Really?" the Enforcer raised his eyebrow. "You seem suspicious for me."

It wasn't like she doesn't want to talk about her problem with the older man. Masaoka had always been a father figure for her. And so, it made sense at how he will always cared dearly at her, because she was like the daughter he never had. She felt guilty for not telling him about her problem. But the reason is because if she actually did tell him, it will be real and at the moment, she was too confused. Once they had finished their job, she would buy a pregnancy test and confirm it for once at what she already knew and then, she could talk about it to him.

So, to make both of their minds ease, she patted his rough, big hand gently. "Well… there is something that I'm troubled with and I didn't tell you, Masaoka-san." She gave out a sigh before she smiled lovingly. "But right now, we need to finish our job first. I promise that when we finished our job, I'll tell you, okay?"

The car was stopping on the location they were supposed to go. "With this talk, I'm even curious. But just as you said, we will finish our job first." Masaoka's smile widened slightly from her gentle assuring before he got up from his seat.

* * *

A pair of chocolate brown orbs slowly fluttered open. The room was dim, but the barest amount of light stung her eyes. How long had she been sleeping? She blinked her eyes furiously, squinting. Where was she? Nothing was seemed to be familiar for her.

She tried to turn her head, but it felt like there was a heavy weight pressing her forehead. She tried to speak, but she couldn't utter a single word out as there was an oxygen mask covering her mouth.

The door was suddenly opened; heavy footsteps were heard before the white curtain was being drawn aside.

"Akane-chan?" a feminine voice called.

"Akane-chan, can you hear me?" a smooth hand gently grabbed hers.

"Akane-chan, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand. You can do that, right?"

_'Squeeze? Squeeze her hand? Her hand…'_

She fought back with unconsciousness that was pulling her. Her fingers twitched; trying to get the familiar feminine figure to realize that she was falling… she was falling back to the darkness. She twitched, tightened, fought.

_'Fingers… Squeeze… Squeeze her hand.'_

* * *

The first Division was currently in the office room. Only movements from chairs broke the silence, and each of them held a worried look on their face.

"How can she suddenly fell unconscious… in the middle of her job?" Ginoza muttered bitterly, leaning against the wall as he lowered his head, hiding his emotions under his bangs.

Kougami was sitting next to Masaoka, the older Enforcer was feeling suspicious over the ex-Inspector who was holding a blank look on his face. It was as if he wasn't worried over the brunette girl's condition.

Kougami's arms were folded on the counter with his chin resting on top, staring ahead emotionlessly. From time to time, he was mentally shaking his head as he silently reprimanded himself for feeling guilty. He was feeling guilty for not being there to protect her when she's in danger…

"Shion said that Tsunemori-san was fine." The only female Enforcer announced, striding out from the infirmary area. "And… Ko." her eyes trailed to the fellow Enforcer before she continued saying. "Shion want you to meet her in the infirmary."

* * *

His palm was sweating and trembling as he pushed the door opened before entering the dimly lit room. The blonde woman was standing beside Akane's bed, blocking him from seeing the brunette's condition. She was writing on a clipboard and checking the monitors. When Kougami get a view of Akane, he realized that her eyes were closed. Yayoi had said that she had fallen asleep after Shion talked to her, but it was a normal sleep, nothing to be too worried about.

"How is she?" Kougami whispered silently.

Shion looked up and smiled prettily at him. "She's perfectly fine. Akane-chan had followed the penlight and even managed to utter a few words before she fell back asleep."

The raven haired Enforcer let out a sigh of relief before he moved to the other side of the bed. The whole thing was way too hard to believe. Akane looked the same just like when she's still conscious, except that her eyes were closed and her face looked pale and slack.

"Do you want a minute with her?" the blonde woman asked as she plopped down on her chair. Kougami looked at her before he shook his head.

"No, no… It's okay." He murmured, staring at her peacefully sleeping figure. "But why do you want to meet me privately?"

"Shinya-kun…" Shion placed a cigarette in her mouth before she looked at the raven haired Enforcer with a serious expression. "Do you… by any chance, happened to do something _forbidden_ with Akane-chan during the time when both of you were terribly drunk?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: It's short, I KNOW. But my exams had just ended and I had so many fic stories I need to update, so please~ understand me. I promise the next chapter will be longer, okay?**


	3. Chapter 2: My Child

**A/N: So... I updated two chapters in one month, happy? *sweatdrop* Probably nope, because this chapter is as short as the recent one. Can't be helped, I guess. I'm stressed up in my real life. But... I'm really, REALLY craving to write more and more about this story. So yeah, you can be seeing more updates for it! :)**

**Oh, and since Psycho-Pass had ended, please expect spoilers on this story. :T It's gonna take a whole different turn from the real story and as much as I hate spoilers, it can't be helped. Sorry. :( I mean, can you possibly asked me to suddenly write Kougami was gone and leave Akane with a broken heart along with their unborn child? That's gonna be a hell different type of story then. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: My Child**

* * *

Opening her hazel brown orbs, Akane was feeling strange and dizzy. A frown tugged on her lips as she looked around. Shion was looking at the other way and writing something down in her clipboard.

"Mmnn… what happened…?" the brunette managed to murmur out, her voice a bit rough.

The blonde woman turned around and greeted Akane with a warm smile. The Inspector was looking around and trying to remember what she was doing in the infirmary. Wasn't she on a mission with Masaoka? She was on her way capturing the murderer when the older man called her to watch out, then she was suddenly being slammed against the wall by a hard impact and…

Her child!

"My kid!" Akane immediately sat up fast before she exclaimed. She grabbed Shion's hand in desperation and started to talk in panic. "Shion-san, I'm pregnant. I started to bleed when I was suddenly being slammed against the wall and I probably passed out! Is my kid fine? Please, tell me that my kid is okay!"

"Calm down, Akane-chan." Shion reassured her, patting her smaller hand lightly. "Please, just calm down. Large amount of stress can stress the baby as well. Your baby is fine, perfectly unharmed." Akane sighed in relief. Her child is fine, and it was all mattered.

"Thank you… Shion-san… thank you…" she murmured, letting tears of relief slipping out from her eyes.

"I did nothing." Shion shook her head. "It's only normal for women to experience bleeding during their first pregnancy."

"A-Are you saying that it's normal?" the short-haired girl asked, before a relieved smile spread on her face as she placed her hand over her belly. "Then… I'm sorry for troubling you, Shion-san."

"Oh, no, Akane-chan. Please don't apologize." The blonde woman said as she got up from her seat. "Pregnancy is a sensitive matter, and it's better if we treated it gently and carefully."

"And… Akane-chan." The long-haired woman called, walking towards the door before she said. "He knows about it already." She didn't need to refer who is the 'he' and what 'it' is as the Inspector knew well enough who she is talking about. Shion twisted the doorknob open and Akane was greeted with the sign of Kougami Shinya standing of the doorway with his arms crossed.

* * *

They had never sat so apart from each other. Kougami had always stayed close enough with her to protect her from any danger and he was always close enough so she could grab on him when she needed him. But today just isn't the same. They sat in the opposite sides of the room, in silence.

"You know we needed to talk, right?" after a few minutes of awkward silence, the Enforcer asked quietly.

"I… I know." The brunette girl murmured, looking at anywhere but the Enforcer.

"You won't avoid me again, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"I never avoid you…" a sigh slipped out from the girl's lips as she said. "I guess… we just didn't know how to face each other after the incident."

"Yeah…" the raven-haired man sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Both of them had been silly, because they had chosen the worst way to show off their uneasy. Kougami had never acted so coldly to Akane before. The same goes to Akane. She had never ignores Kougami, no matter what horrible things he had done. But that day a month ago, when both of them were heavily drunk, things get out of control. They make a mistake that they shouldn't have done and both of them felt burdened over their mistake.

"I… am really sorry... for acting so coldly around you recently." The Enforcer murmured. His mouth twitched painfully as he hoped that he could get a smoke. But Shion had warned him before not to smoke in front of Akane as it might harmed the unborn infant.

"It's okay. I can understand why you act like that." Akane allowed herself to smile. It had been such a long time ever since she had a proper conversation with Kougami. And his apology really had made her felt better.

"How did you find out about the pregnancy?" the ex-Inspector suddenly asked out of blue.

"About… four days ago before I received my health report." Akane said, holding the white pillow between her knees with both of her arms tightly. "I had never missed my period, it almost scared me." She nearly let out a chuckle when she recalled how freaked out she was when she checked the pregnancy test.

* * *

_The brunette girl was walking back and forth in her bedroom in nervous. She never lost her period since the day she had her first. So, there might just be a little possibility of her getting pregnant. But nah… it couldn't possibly happened on her, right? Things like getting pregnant due to your one-night-stand with your subordinate couldn't really just happen on her. Right?_

_Right?_

_"I'm going to laugh at my silliness when I looked at the test. Hey, I can't possibly get pregnant so easily, r-right?" she laughed out in anxiousness, watching as the time ticking off._

_…_

_"Candy, how long had the time past?" she asked over her shoulder at her holographic jellyfish._

_"Three minutes!" her hologram cheerfully replied._

_"Only three minutes?" she sighed, rubbing her forehead. She knew the test only needed three minutes to give an answer, but she had decided to give it another extra two minutes to decide what it was going to show her._

_Tik, tok. Tik, tok._

_"Okay, screw it." She murmured as time just seemed to past so slowly. She stomped towards her bathroom, where she put her pregnancy test stick on the sink._

_'Okay. Calm down. Breath in, breath out.' she took one last deep breath before she took the test stick._

_Two lines. Positive._

_"You… got to be fucking kidding me…" she cursed out breathlessly. She had never curse in her life before. Ever. But being in such a situation had forced her to._

_"Oh my! Oh my!" her hologram squealed in a girlish high-pitched tone before sending pink holo-hearts floating in the air. "Congratulation, Akane! It is positive! You're pregnant!"_

_Akane hastily swatted the holographic-jellyfish away since it isn't helping her at all._

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You got to be kidding me!'_

_Crap._

_She couldn't possibly be pregnant with Kougami Shinya's child, right?!_

* * *

"So, afterwards, I went to the hospital to do a health checking to confirmed it for the second time today. That's how I found out I'm pregnant." Akane looked down, fumbling with her fingers in nervous.

"If you had known the result earlier, why didn't you tell me?" Kougami asked, shaking his head slightly. "You make everyone worried over you today."

"I-I know I should tell you! B-But…" her voice suddenly turned soft, as she buried her face into the pillow. "I'm… confused and scared."

"Well, I guess I understood why you are confused. But scared? Why?" the Enforcer asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. The brunette girl murmured something he couldn't hear into the pillow.

"Sorry, what?"

"I… I thought… you will be mad at me… for seducing you when both of us are horribly drunk… o-or you might felt disgusted over me… t-then… you will hate me…" she mumbled out timidly.

Well, Kougami is getting mad and disappointed over her reason.

Did she think _so_ poorly over him?

However, everything soon hit him like a home-run ball. He had said some harsh and cold words to her before leaving her behind during the fateful day when they had become sober. He truly hoped that he could forget the day. He had hurt her, he had made her cry. Shit. He seriously is a bastard, isn't he?

With gentle eyes, the Enforcer lightly touched her hand. "I know that… no matter how many times I had said my apologies, it will never heal back your heart that had been wounded by my cold words before. But… I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I never meant to act like that to you. I'm just… caught by surprise. I had stopped thinking and just started to say stuff…"

"I forgive you, Kougami-san." The brunette girl stopped the older man from continuing blaming himself. She took his hand and allowed it to caress her cheek. "I know that I shouldn't have hide it from you either. I'm sorry too."

His fingers gently caressed her cheek; a whole new expression was shown on his face as he stared at the girl- no, woman who is currently pregnant with his child.

_'I want her to be with me forever, no matter what. I want to be by her side until both of us are gray and old, even if I had to suffer for my crime soon. It's all worth… if it's for her and our child.'_

He felt a strange tingling feeling swelled up deep inside him, a goofy grin unconsciously spread on his face as he will never thought that he could be a father ever since he became an Enforcer.

_'Everything seemed to be so… shocking. The baby inside her… I guess this is my chance on getting a real family again. I've been wandering around all these years, searching for surrogates… but I guess… not anymore.'_

"Thank you… Akane." The brunette girl's eyes were slightly widened. Kougami will never call her by her first name, no matter what. It was the first time he had ever called her with her first name and it made her felt incredible happy.

She could felt her vision was soon being blurred by the tears that were unconsciously forming in her eyes. "I'm really glad… that you want the baby and me… I-I'm really glad that you didn't detest me…" She sniffed a bit before she cried out, making the Enforcer started to panic.

"O-Oi, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

Oh crap, she couldn't possibly be- no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is Akane Tsunemori he is talking about! She just isn't the type who will cry so easily, right?

"I-I'm sorry… but the tears just won't stop… waa…" more tears started to slip out from her eyes.

Oh shit, he seriously made her cry. What the hell he is supposed to do know?

She just sat there, rubbing her wet eyes forcefully as if she tried to stop those tears from falling from her eyes again. But her glistening cheeks, her trembling shoulders and her sniffing made it all too obvious that those tears aren't going to stop at any time now.

_'This must be the mood swings that many men are feared about when their wives are pregnant.'_ Kougami thought, twitching his brows as he just didn't know what he should do. Whenever he talked with girls, it was always work-related and he was never good in comforting crying peoples.

Especially a crying pregnant girl with mood swings because of her hormones.

* * *

Masaoka gave one last glance at the couple, before he let out a soft chuckle and shook his head lightly. Such an adorable couple! It was a shame that they are going to face lots of troubles in the future. Sighing, the old Enforcer took a cigarette from his breast pocket before lighting it with his lighter. He really hopes that both of them could have a happy family just like everyone, but it was rather impossible for them.

She is an Inspector with a pure, untainted heart; he is an Enforcer with his crime coefficient of 265.8. It was obvious that their relationship won't be accepted by the law. But knowing Kougami, he will definitely protect his new found lover and unborn kid.

_'Still…'_ a cloud of grey smoke puffed out from his slightly parted mouth. _'Such a shame. I was hoping that she could end up with my Nobubu-chin and I could be a granddaddy soon~'_ he chuckled at his thought. 'Oh well, I'm still going to be a god-grandfather anyway.'

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending note: Muhahahahaha. :) I just enjoy torturing Kougami in this story! Can't be helped! XD I mean, with a mood-swing Akane, he's gonna suffer a lot soon, mwahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 3: Protect You

**A/N: ... sorry for this late update... m==m *bow down* Anyway, I wanna apologize to Cherryblossom86 for not waiting for you to finish up your beta-reading. My readers are getting really impatient and I'm getting more and more private messages asking me to update... so yeah... enjoy~ :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Protect You**

* * *

Akane's eyes fluttered open when she was greeted by the bright sunshine that hit her straight on her face. The brunette slowly got up from the bed and let out a blissful sigh when she smelled the delicious aroma of ginger tea and pancakes.

Through the first week, Kougami had never left her side. He had decided to move in to her apartment ever since he knew about her pregnancy. Of course, Akane was freaked out that morning when she was welcomed with the sign of Kougami Shinya standing in front of her door early in the morning with his luggage beside him along with a pissed off Ginoza.

* * *

_Akane had just finished having breakfast and was about to make herself comfortable on her couch when she heard her holographic jellyfish sang out._

"_Akane~ you have visitors~!"_

_The brunette frowned before she stood up from her comfy seat and went to see who it was. Maybe it was the landlady who wanted to inform her something or her best friend who had just came back from her honeymoon._

_However, when she opened the door, she was not expecting what she saw._

"_Kougami-san? Ginoza-san?" Akane blinked her eyes in surprise at seeing the two men. One was having a displeasure look on his face as he had his arms crossed over his chest while the other held a plain expression on his face with a luggage beside him._

"_I'm moving in from now on." Kougami said to answer Akane's confused look before he walked into her apartment._

"_I'm sorry. What did you just said?" the young Inspector asked in disbelief as she spun around to stare at the Enforcer who was looking around at her apartment. Hazel brow hues were wide as the brunette's mouth was slightly parted open to show her shock. _

"_I'm moving in." Kougami said once again as he placed his suitcase on the floor and slumped on the couch, stretching his arms._

"_You are moving in here?" a frown formed at the edge of the brunette's lips as she asked in both confusion and annoyance. Kougami was surely acting weird and she wasn't really sure how she should deal with it. Usually, he was always serious and calm. But now, she just doesn't know how to deal with his sudden almost unreasonable actions._

"_That idiot keep bugging me this morning to bring him here. I was about to shoot him with the Dominator for being a fucking annoying scumbag." Ginoza explained in a low, almost dangerous tone as he fixed his glasses. Tiredness and annoyance was written all over the other Inspector's face clearly and there were dark circles under his eyes. It makes Akane almost felt pity for him who always becomes the victim of being disturbed by Kougami._

"_A-Ah… I'm sorry that he had caused troubles for you, Ginoza-san…!" Akane immediately apologized as she bowed her head a few times at her colleague. Ginoza just glared darkly at her before he thrust a glittery gift bag tied with curling yellow ribbons. "This is a little gift for the brat in your stomach. I'm going to forgive Kougami this time for waking me up from my sleep… but make sure he is not going to disturb my peace for the next nine months before you give-birth his brat." With the last threaten, Ginoza turned around and walked away, leaving a dumb-struck Akane behind with the small gift bag held protectively in her arms._

* * *

_'I will never think that Ginoza-san will have such a cute side…'_ Akane chuckled as she recalled back that surprising morning before giving the baby-blue colored rattle in her hand a light shake. It amazed her that the other Inspector could buy such a loving gift for her unborn kid. However, she still stifles back a laugh whenever she imagines the prideful, grumpy Ginoza testing the rattles in the baby shop.

"Akane?" A familiar voice called from the door before the person knocked the door softly. "Breakfast is ready. Are you going to come out eating or should I bring it in for you?"

"Just leave it on the dining table! I'm going to be ready in a few minutes!" she immediately responds his call before she got up from the bed and makes herself to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Ginger tea and pancakes are the only food that Akane can digest in the morning. It soon become a daily routine for Kougami to prepare breakfast for both of them since he often complain about how she should take healthier food instead of those fast food she used to eat every day before he moved in to her apartment.

On this day, just as Kougami was cleaning up the dishes while Akane was sipping her tea peacefully, the raven haired ex-Inspector wrapped his arms around her and placed his left hand on her belly before giving out a heart-warming chuckle. "It's either you are too healthy or this kiddo really is forming quickly."

A vein popped on the brunette's forehead as she really wanted to hit him for calling her fat (even when he didn't say it aloud). So, she swirled around with her fist ready to hit her insensitive lover before she suddenly notices the tender look on his face. There was barely a smile on his face, but the gentleness that shone in his dark blue hues are enough to let her realize how much he treasured her.

Her belly was slowly growing bigger every day and currently, it was barely a bulge. It was enough to make her usual clothes become uncomfortable to be worn, yet he still loves her like she's the only woman in his life. He glanced at the barely noticeable baby bump, feeling how hard, yet warm it feels against his touch.

"Uh… is it… painful…?" Kougami asked out of blue. Worried and uneasy were swelled on his face this time as he gently caressed her stomach as if she might break down in any time like those nightmares he recently dream about.

Oh, the nightmares are terrible and plain torture! They came haunting him every day, and it's all about Akane falling down from her chair or from the stairs. In his nightmares, their kid was saved, but unfortunately, his beloved brunette dies instead. He was left behind by her, mourning over her death and their baby was placed in the special medical room, with tubes attaching its fragile small body, struggling to live.

Akane blinked her eyes at his sudden question before she gently chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his forehead like a mother will do to comfort her child. "Silly, it didn't hurt, not even a bit. Though, as I read from the pregnancy book, it's said that the baby might start to kick in their mother's tummy when they reached a certain month." A giggle managed to escape from her lips when surprise was written all over his features before it was replaced with excitement at the thought of feeling how their naughty baby started to kick in the brunette's stomach.

"… I can't wait for that." A faint, almost unnoticeable pink blush slowly swelled on Kougami's face as he resuming caressing her stomach. It didn't take long for him to use his other hand to pull her closer to him before he stroked her cheek, watching as Akane slowly turn into different shades of red.

"Akane…" He had a predatory gleam in his eyes. She felt small under such an intense gaze, like a little sheep before a wolf. He moved in closer, and soon, their lips were just an inch away from each other.

Just as things were about to get wild, they heard the clicking sound of door being opened and the unmistaken heavy clunking metallic jangle of Masaoka's fake arm. Akane gave out a surprised squeak and quickly shoved Kougami away from her. The Enforcer blushed madly in embarrassment as he quickly turned away.

"Oi, Ko! We come bearing gifts!" Masaoka announced loudly. Only then did he and Ginoza notice Akane's blushing red face and Kougami's annoyed glare. "Oh my. Did we come on the wrong time?" the older Enforcer asked teasingly as a playful smirk quirted on his face.

Kougami huffed before storming away to continue cleaning the breakfast dishes. "You should try knocking the next time before entering as if it's your own house! And Akane, it's better to keep your holographic jellyfish on the next time! At least she will inform us some rude barbarians had just barged into the house!"

Ginoza raised a brow at the other's childish side before a nervous laugh was heard.

"Don't mind him." Akane tried to laugh it off as she dragged the older Enforcer to the living room, leaving Kougami and Ginoza alone. She's pretty sure the two old friends might need a little talk.

There's an awkward silence filled the small dining room once Akane and Masaoka were out. Ginoza stared hard at his ex-colleague for a few seconds, before swallowing down his pride and bowed his head down in apology.

"About that day… I'm sorry." The Inspector muttered out softly, but loud enough for the other to hear it. "I was freaked out and… and… I don't know what's going on my mind."

* * *

"_You bastard...!" Ginoza growled out as he marched towards his used-to-be good friend. For once, his emerald hues were like a fiery flame, flashing anger yet they also held a gleam of jealousy._

"_... I'm sorry." Kougami sighed miserably as he said. His dark blue orbs looked sad and sorry as he dropped his head. "I never know that something like that will happen. It was an accident, we are both drunk. We clearly didn't know what we are doing that time."_

"_I don't give a damn care!__" the green eyed Inspector scowled, before he threaten__ed__ the ex-Inspector. "Listen here, Kougami. " His grip around the other's collar tightened. "If she was ever killed for breaking a rule that both you and I know too well, then do me a favor." Ginoza hissed out, leaning so close that his nose almost touched with Kougami's. "Because I'll hunt you down and let you die in the cruelest way you will ever know. For every pain she was going to suffer in the future, I'll inflict it to you ten-fold. "_

* * *

Ginoza was ashamed over himself for being childish and unreasonable. He knew that Kougami never meant to drag Akane into this mess. He knew Kougami treasured the brunette girl just as much as he did. But... somehow... he envied them.

"Nah, it's fine." Kougami waved it off without turning around, but a hidden assuring smile was shown on his face. "After all, I kind of deserve it. I guess."

Ginoza looked in shock at how easily the other had accepted his apology. He smiled a bit in relief before he paused, with a debate ranging on his face. "Then... what do you plan to do on the future?"

Kougami titled his head to a side in confusion. Ginoza sighed out before he decided to explain the current mess that Kougami and Akane had caused more clearly. "You know... plans for the future. You do know that it's impossible for you two to be together. The Chief is going to know about this mess sooner and later, I can't shield you two for long. "

The ex-Inspector frowned, his grip around the plate in his hand tightened. "I don't know, honestly. I've thought about it long ago. I really treasure her, and I... really,_ really _want to have a family with her. But... but I already break the rule, marrying her will only put more troubles for her in the future. I'm not sure if it's safe for her if I continue to stay around with her."

Ginoza saw a dark sadness pass across Kougami's face before it was replaced with struggling. "You must have it hard on you, don't you?"

The chain-smoker looked aside, his dark blue hues dimmed. "Maybe... should I leave her after the baby was born?"

Ginoza's eyes widened from the other's sudden decision. "Kougami, you-"

Heavy footsteps were heard before a certain brunette figure walked into the dining room. "Kougami-san, Ginoza-san?" Akane called out for the two men.

Kougami quickly turned around, immediately giving the brunette girl one of his mystery smiles as if nothing wrong had ever happened. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well... there's a sudden call for an emergency mission and today Kougami-san and Masaoka-san are on duty. So, I'm here to inform you guys about the mission." The girl explained, before giving a smile.

Ginoza felt relieved deep inside to see her smiling brightly from the top of her heart. _'Even if I could never tell you my true feelings for you, it's alright. Because... maybe this is all that I really wanted... to see you smiling happily to who you really loves.'_ He stuffed his hands into his pockets before started to walk out from Akane's apartment, but paused at the door before turning around. "Kougami." He called over the Enforcer behind him. "Don't ever leave her, okay? I want her to be happy and so, you better be there by her side, no matter what's going to happen in the future."

The black-haired Enforcer nodded his head firmly. He walked up towards Akane and kissed her forehead before assuring her that he will be back safely after finishing his mission.

Ginoza watched at the couple for a moment longer. How could Akane not realize the gleam of sadness that was flashing in his dark blue eyes that filled with love for her? Or did she actually did see it, but simply refrained from saying anything that might make him uneasy?

And at that moment, Ginoza's and Masaoka's eyes met, and the father gave his son a silent nod of approval. He knew how his son felt. He had seen the longing flashed on his face when they were on a mission. It was why he often tried to talk more about his son to the younger Inspector. Yet, Kougami was a step faster than him. Masaoka knew that Ginoza's heart was crushed, he understand why his son was furious and attacked Kougami when he heard the sudden news. Yet now, to see him acting so mature, helping and protecting them, he felt proud over him.

'_I'm proud of you, my son.' _The old Enforcer mouthed the words, and Gionza shrugged his shoulders. Well, he had decided. As long as Akane was happy, he could be happy for them as well.

"Well... good luck then!" Akane watched the others leaving from her sight before the smile on her lips immediately dropped to a straight line. Her hands quivered as she tried to fight back the urge of letting hot tears slipping down her face as she turned around and walked to her room.

* * *

She kneeled down, and looked under her bed for a certain item. Once her hazel brown eyes found the book she had hidden from Kougami ever since last week when he moved in, she immediately reached her hand out for it.

The book was light brown and there's a teddy bear icon pasted in front of it, the words 'Baby Book' was written in baby blue color and it was covered by a golden yellow colored pacifier. Opening the book, she flipped through the pages and slightly smiled at those notes she had scribbled down all along in secret whenever Kougami was busy. Finding a pen nearby, she started to write out everything she had in her mind, just like how she had always been doing.

'_Right now, you're about one and a half month and you're as big as a grain of rice! You're so small, yet Mama still loves you the same. In the earlier time when I just realize your presence, I was mostly scared, even if I often tried to laugh it off. Well, the thought of the pain of delivering you on the next nine months worried me, but now, I figured that I had go through a lot of battles and I've still survived, so maybe delivering you might not be as painful as I thought it would be. However, I feared I'd make a horrible mother, one of those young, inexperienced mothers out there who end up with delinquent punks for kids. Except… your Papa isn't a delinquent punk.'_ She stopped writing for a second as a faint smile quirked on the thin line of her lips, before she started once again.

_'Your papa is a lovely man, although he can be rather stubborn and overprotective for both you and me from time to time. And… I'm not scared over the law anymore. Today, when I accidentally heard the conversation of your Papa and Uncle Ginoza, I realized that Mama had become a burden for Papa… once again. Mama hates to become a trouble for Papa. And that was when I suddenly realized, you are a blessing for me._

_And __they can never take you away from me, or Papa._

_Papa is always the one who protected Mama, so this time; I'll do the same as well. Everything is going to be alright in the end, because we have you and Mama will protect both you and Papa.'_

Akane loves the words; 'Papa' and 'Mama'. It reminded her about her own loving parent and also… because she's currently a 'Mama' too.

"You'll be alright…" she placed a hand on her stomach, smiling in pure bliss. "No one can hurt you… or Papa. Mama will protect you two."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending note: *dodge flying weapons and rotten apples* Eeeek...! OvO" I already expected being hunted down from my readers... h-hahahaha... *grabs head and sat under a few dark clouds* I feel like this is the worst I've write... ;v; I'm a perfectionist myself, so please understand why I want this story to be as good as possible... yet when I can't write it out as perfect as I want... this is how I am. Anyway, you guys can thanks a certain person who keep bugging me everyday in Facebook. *sigh* Hope no other readers are gonna add me on Facebook or I'll be... dead.**


End file.
